


The Fanfiction

by L Lawliet and Light Yagami (crazyc0lors)



Series: Death Note Questionnaire [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crack, Humor, I'm Sorry, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, a Death Note Questionnaire work, i don't know what this is, idk - Freeform, okay yeah i do it's crack, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyc0lors/pseuds/L%20Lawliet%20and%20Light%20Yagami
Summary: L and Light has been challenged to write fanfiction. What will they write?
Relationships: L & Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Series: Death Note Questionnaire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899715
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Light: I'm afraid to do this.
> 
> Me: Just do it.
> 
> L: We'll do our best.

Light watched as L stared at the computer screen, cake in hand.

"You're so boring, Ryuzaki," Light said.

(L: _This is supposed to be realistic, Light-kun._ Light: _Ugh, fine!_ )

~~"You're so boring, Ryuzaki," Light said.~~

"What are you thinking about, Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"If Higuchi is caught, Kira's power will likely transfer. I wonder to whom."

"You think it's going to go to me, don't you?" Light sighed. What will it take for L to stop suspecting him?

"If Light-kun was the first Kira, the power will go back to him. I'm almost 80% sure." L took a large bite from his cake. "This universe has no plot, though."

(Light: _That's not realistic! Though, you do have a point…_ )

~~"This universe has no plot, though."~~

"I'm not Kira," Light grumbled just as Watari came in the room with a tray topped with so many treats, it almost touched the ceiling.

(Light: _Ryuzaki!_ )

"I'm not Kira," Light grumbled just as Watari came in the room with a tray topped with ~~so~~ many treats. ~~it almost touched the ceiling.~~ Light watched as L took some and popped them in his mouth.

"You keep saying that," L told Light with a mouth full of food.

"Ryuzaki! Light!" Matsuda came barging in. "Misa's gone missing!"

"What?!" Light exclaimed in surprise.

(Light: _L, what-_ L: _Shh, the plot is happening…_ )

"Where did you see her last, Matsuda-san?" L asked, never taking his eyes off the screen on front of him. 

"She was at her last shooting! I turned around and she was just… gone!" Matsuda was almost in full-panic mode. 

"Please calm down. I'm sure we'll find her," L reassured the young detective. 

"How?" Light asked him. 

"I put a tracker in her phone and on her earring. We'll find her." 

"Phew! Thank goodness!" Matsuda breathed a sigh of relief. 

Suddenly, it started to rain gumballs. 

(Light: _Ryuzaki…_ L: _I got bored._ ) 

~~Suddenly, it started to rain gumballs.~~ Suddenly, Misa appeared in the doorway. 

"Sorry, guys! Me and an old friend were talking and we wandered off." Misa giggled. 

"Oh, you're okay!" Matsuda smiled. 

The End. 

(Light: _Wasn't this supposed to be Lawlight?_ L: _Yes._ ) 

P.s. Light and L kissed ~~lovingly~~. 

But only a peck. 

On the cheek. 

That counts, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Light: That's the best we can do? This is so horrible!
> 
> L: You can't blame us. This is our first time.
> 
> Me: Okay…


End file.
